galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dame Dedtime
Dame Dedtime appeared in 2014 video game called Yo-Kai Watch 2. Dame Dedtime (Japanese: トキヲ・ウバウネ Tokio Ubaune) is a Boss Yo-kai presumably of the Wicked tribe. She is the main antagonist of the Yo-kai Watch 2 video game and the first movie. Dedtime resembles a large, elderly woman with greyish, wrinkled skin with black-shaded facial features, greyish-blue long nails and violet hair styled in a courtesan-like fashion, complimented by a golden hairpiece with two scarlet threads which end in golden tassels. Her attire gives her a regal appearance: she wears an orange noblewoman suit with a layer of lighter-shaded orange cloth under that and another dark-green layer underneath it, fastened by an orange obi. She also wears a black haori lined in gold and carries a violet cane resembling an hourglass with a lime-green handle. After becoming Dame Demona (Japanese: スベテ・ウバウネ Subete Ubaune), her body becomes serpentine-like and coiled, fuchsia in color. She gains four arms garbed in a black jacket. Her face becomes more beast-like with her eyes becoming pure red and circled by blue lines, and her head gains a set of eight hairpins below her hairpiece, with her hair becoming fuchsia-colored and ending in the sides with two spiked wing-like braids. In the movie, there is another form, Kyodai Ubaune (Japanese: キョダイ ・ウバウネ Kyodai Ubaune), who is composed up of tiny Dame Demonas, and the overall shape of her body resembles a serpentine creature. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, after becoming Dame Deartime (Japanese: きれいな・ウバウネ Kireina Ubaune), her hair takes a light lily-like color, her face loses the black shades and has a more gentle expression. Dedtime was once a living human in the past, named Madame Otoki, and one day was accused of a crime she did not commit. She was arrested and left to die in jail for the rest of her life. Coming back as the Yo-kai she now is, Dedtime plots her revenge by taking the time of other humans and destroying them. Dedtime is shown to hold a deep grudge for humans due to the long time she spent in prison when she was alive; in her own words, since she was robbed of her precious time, she will do the same with the time of everyone else. Dedtime does not seem to understand the bonds between humans and Yo-kai, which lead to her desire of preventing the creation of the Yo-kai Watch 60 years ago and is further evidenced by her creation of the Wicked tribe Yo-kai in order to sever the bonds between humans and Yo-kai and between themselves by sparking the war between the Fleshy Souls and Bony Spirits armies and infecting the humans during the 60-year lapse. Her negative qualities are further enhanced when she becomes Dame Demona by robbing humans of their positive feelings. In Psychic Specters, she eventually has a change of heart - which is made more noticeable by her conversion into Dame Deartime upon realizing Senkichi was waiting for her to return to him, alone; she still had him and his hatred for humans was unfounded. She also has a tendency of saying "dun dun dun!!" (Dai-yon in Japanese, which while not having a particular meaning, it sounds like the English word "die," so it's probably translated as words like "Die!", "Death!", etc (たっヨン). Dame Dedtime has the power to create Wicked Yo-kai by farting, which tends to disturb opponents. She can also destroy weaker Wicked Yo-kai and hurt the ears of her enemies with her loud shouting, which is similar to a sonic blast, but still audible enough to human ears. When she gets mad enough, she transforms into her final form. In the movie, however, this final form is tiny, but she also multiplies herself to be able to form a giant monster. She can also blast red energy from her cane and can heal herself using the Giant Clock. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spirits Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe Category:Disney Universe